Bren McGuire
Bren McGuire is the main protagonist of the Turrican series. He is a member of the United Planets Freedom Forces. Background In the year 3025, the galaxy Cobra 2 has enjoyed decades of peace and freedom under the watchful eye of the United Planets Freedom Forces. The Avalon 1 of the United Planets Freedom Forces was drifting through the outer reaches of the known universe when the crew of the Avalon 1 lead by Colonel Ardon C. Striker attempted to through the barrier of the galaxy as they prepare themselves for the final passage. Then with a snap between two fingers, a huge battle cruiser materializes near The Avalon 1. The alarm was turned on as the crew taken up battle stations as The Avalon 1 turned on its automated defense system. In sprite of all this, the enemy battle cruiser with a simple flash of light neutralized all the defense system on the Avalon 1. Mutants began to poor in as the boom noise of the explosion destroyed the airlock of the ship disintegrates as the crew fights with all there might killing dozens of the invaders but the moment they pressed on forward was the moment they found themselves embarked in hand to hand combat. With tears in his eyes, Bren McGuire fired the last remaining rounds of his phaser bolts killing a mutant and diving to the ground as a chunk of structure falls from above. As soon as all the tripulants are wiped out within The Avalon 1, silence comes to being as an evil emperor known as The Machine, half man half robot enters the airlock and orders his mutant troops back to the battle cruiser. The Machine then surveys the carnage, steps forward and comes to halt with one foot on the prone body of Bren McGuire. "Excellent", he says to himself, "the crew of Avalon 1 are no more". Showing no signs of further hesitation The Machine turns and leaves the now-ravaged Avalon 1, as Bren McGuire lays still until realizing he's absolutely certain he is alone with the realization he is now the last one left to combat the evil invaders of The Machine to restore peace and freedom to the galaxy. Bren McGuire then gets back up and runs for the equipment room, once there he notices the new Turrican fighting suits, which are built of the most advanced technology known to mankind. Upon putting the suit on, Bren McGuire then shouts out a war cry with the words "Revenge!". Powers & Abilities * Cyber Fist (Grappling Arm): Bren Mcguire can use this to swing from one ledge to another, it also allows him to keep hold on walls and even grab items near-by. * The Energy Wheel: Bren McGuire can activate The Energy Wheel which grants him complete invincibility to all attacks for a limited duration period of 25 seconds. While in Energy Wheel Mode, Bren McGuire can still jump, move at a much faster speed and can set down as many mines as he wants before the duration period expires. * Shield: Bren McGuire can activate this shield that surrounds his body and makes him invincible to all attacks for a 8 second duration period. * Nitrogen Freeze Laser: Bren McGuire can use this to freeze his foes at mid range, any enemy touched by the nitrogen freeze \laser remains frozen for a 3 second duration period. Equipment * Turrican Assault Suit: The most advanced suit known to humans within the 31st century as it's the result of bio-engineering that is meant for the task of planetary reclamation, it can withstand the upper surface of the sun without roasting Bren McGuire from inside making the durability of the suit at City Level. * Spread Rifle: Bren McGuire can fire a spread-shot from this rifle which is very effective in both the open field and at close range which fires up to 9 bullets in a single shot. * Laser Rifle: Bren McGuire fires a blue laser that goes in a straight-line, perfect for piercing through a line of enemies. * Flame Thrower: Despite the limited range, Bren McGuire can use this to set near-by enemies on fire * Rebound Laser Rifle: This rifle allows Bren McGuire to fire shots that will rebound off walkways in addition to walls. * Homing Missiles: Bren McGuire can fire homing missiles in addition to whatever other weapon he's currently using, which allows him to home into his enemies if need to be. * Super Bombs: Bren McGuire carries a limited supply of Super Bombs and will use them as a last ditch-resort. They will destroy minor enemies and deal heavy damage to more powerful enemies all within the super bomb's radius. Feats * Killed a giant fish underwater (Solo Skill Feat) * Killed an 3-headed alien-like monster (Solo Skill Feat) * Destroyed an Giant Iron Gauntlet (Solo Skill Feat) * Killed a giant worm by shooting it's tongue despite coming close to getting eaten (Solo Skill Feat) * Manages to break free from an enemy prison after getting taken prisoner by The Machine's Soldiers (Solo Skill Feat) * Lands on the web of a giant robot spider and kills it (Solo Skill Feat) * Floats in outer space and survives (Solo Skill Feat). * Destroys a giant robot stingray while submerged underwater (Solo Skill Feat). * The Turrican Assualt Suit lasted on the surface of the Sun for over 3 minutes without roasting Bren McGuire inside (Solo Durability Feat with Turrican Suit) * Kills The Machine while escaping for dear life (Solo Skill Feat). Weaknesses * Without the Turrican Suit, Bren McGuire posses the typical weaknesses of the typical human being. Fun Facts * The name Turrican comes from the Italian name "Turricano", which the developers found in a phone book of Düsseldorf (Germany). Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Heroes Category:Turrican Category:Explosives Users Category:Humans Category:Lone Wolves Category:Completed Profiles Category:Military Characters Category:Forcefield Projectors